This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Oftentimes there is a need for a first user to obtain navigational instructions from a second user when the first and second users are at different locations. Various techniques for navigational assistance are based upon the first user placing a video call from a first user equipment to a second user equipment over a wireless communications network. Images captured by a camera at the first user equipment are sent to the second user equipment. By using voice or text messaging at the second user equipment, the second user instructs the first user (i.e. the person requiring navigational guidance) to point the camera towards a vantage point, so as to assist the second user in identifying the location of the first user. However, in many situations, the second user may have difficulty recognizing the location from the vantage point initially provided by the first user. Thus, the second user may have to repeatedly tell the first user to move around and point the camera in different directions, by trial and error, until the second user hopefully observes a familiar image. Hence there is a need for improved methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable storage media that are capable of providing enhanced navigational assistance.